Felipe
Felipe "Cock Sucker" 1073w eats dick and balls and penis and sex and nuts and bong and stick too jinjhpjiojewfwqdwwq Whoa mama! Hummina hummina hummina bazooooooooing! eyes pop out AWOOOOOOOOGA! jaw drops tongue rolls out head turns into wolf WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF tongue bursts out of the mouth uncontrollably leaking face and everything in reach WURBLWUBRLBWURblrwurblwurlbrwubrlwburlwbruwrlblwublr tiny cupid heart shoots an arrow through heart Ahhhhhhhhhhhhgg me lady... heart in the shape of a heart starts beating so hard you can see it through shirt ba-bum ba-bum ba-bum ba-bum ba-bum milk truck crashes into a bakery store in the background spiling white liquid and dough on the streets NOT A WEIRD RARE GIFT FROM GOD honka honka honka honka smashes mallet on head ohhhh my gooooodd~ Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh. Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh. Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh. Make it count, Play it straight. Don't look back, Don't hesitate. When you go big time. What you want, What you feel. Never quitin' Make it real. When you roll big time. Hey! Ohhhh Hey! Ohhhhh Listen to your heart now! Hey! Ohhhh Hey! Ohhhhh Don't you feel the rush? Hey! Ohhhh Hey! Ohhhhh Better take a shot now. Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh. Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh. Go and shake it up What you gotta loose, Go and make your luck with the life you choose If you want it all, Lay it on the line. It's the only life you got, So you gotta live it big time. Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh. Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh. PM Step it up, Get in gear. Go for broke, Make it clear. Gotta go big time. Make it work, Get it right. Change the rules overnight, Gotta dream big time. Hey! Ohhhh Hey! Ohhhhh Give it all you got now. Hey! Ohhhh Hey! Ohhhhh Isn't it a rush? Hey! Ohhhh Hey! Ohhhhh Finish what you start now. Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh. Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh. Go and shake it up What you gotta loose, Go and make your luck with the life you choose, If you want it all, Lay it on the line. It's the only life you got, So you gotta live it big time. Look around, Every life is shining now, It's brighter somehow. Look around, Nothing's really as it seems, Nothing but dreams. You and I, Gonna make a brand new sound, Like we own this town. We can fly, Now I made it off the ground, and never look down. Welcome to the big time, All the pretty people see me walking in the sunshine. Welcome to the good times, Life will never be the same... Go and shake it up What you gotta loose, Go and make your luck with the life you choose, If you want it all, Lay it on the line. It's the only life you got, So you gotta live it big time. Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh. Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh. If you want it all, Lay it on the line. It's the only life you got, So you gotta live it big time!